deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Mr. Hyde vs. the Wolf Man
Mr. Hyde: The vicious and sadistic ape-like murderer, whose former past as a doctor is gone without a trace! The Wolf Man: The shape-shifting, man-killing monster who runs rampant every full moon! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Mr. Hyde: ﻿ The Wolf Man: Remember... only GOOD votes. That is all. Battle: Larry Talbot is at his home in Talbot Castle. His father, Sir John Talbot, has just informed him that a doctor from England is coming to pay a visit. The two older men will work on several different theories in recent develops on medicine. The man's name is Dr. Jekyll. That evening, a well-dressed young man with a nice silver-headed cane arrives. "Good evening," he announces himself. "I am Dr. Jekyll. I believe I am to be working with Sir John Talbot tonight?" Larry takes him to his father's room and leaves the two men to study. Outside, the full moon is covered by a cloud and the young man is happy to be free of his curse for one extra month. As he relaxes by the fire and starts to slip into something of a doze, he hears a strangled cry from his father's chambers. Quickly, Larry gets up and rushes to see what is the matter. Upon throwing the door open, Larry sees a stout, hairy man dressed in Jekyll's clothing (which is far too small), swearing and shouting at Sir John, demanding to know where the antidote to "this problem" was. Sir John is slowly being suffocated and bangs the table with his palm frantically. The man turns his head, sees Larry, and throws Larry's father into the corner, where he falls and lays quite still. Larry turns and starts to run down the stairs of the great hall when the man gives chase, hunched over like a gorilla, lumbering at an alarming rate. "No one escapes Mr. Hyde!" the man proclaims, and leaps excidetly into the air and tackles Larry to the bottom. Mr Hyde bares his teeth and prepares to kill Larry when some fangs of their own bury themselves into Hyde's shoulder. Surprised, Hyde throws his Larry off and stumbles back in shock to find not Larry, but the Wolf Man, snarling at him in Larry's outfit. Hyde swings a mighty fist at the fast approaching Wolf Man and the beast tumbles back down the stairs. Mr. Hyde clutches his top hat to his head and takes the stairs two at a time and then rushes back into Sir john's room. Hyde grabs the cane and turns, jabbing the bottom end of the stick into the Wolf Man's stomach to keep him at bay. The Wolf Man scowls and hisses, then runs at the wall and leaps off at an angle, landing on the former Dr. Jekyll. The Wolf Man rakes his claws into Mr. Hyde's side and tears through the fine coat that he dons. Hyde yells in pain and repeatedly punches the Wolf Man in the shapeshifter's soft underbelly. The Wolf Man only bites down on Hyde's neck, but before he can kill the madman, Hyde cracks the silver end of his cane on Larry's back. The Wolf Man rolls over in pain and shock, and Hyde kicks the beast in the face. As Hyde raises the cane and hits the Wolf Man again, the beast whines and yelps like a frightened dog as the silver in the cane causes more and more damage with each swipe. A desperate scratch to the leg brings Hyde to the floor as well, and with the cane across the room on the floor, Hyde can do little more than watch in horror as the Wolf Man bites down in his neck and tear out a huge chunk of flesh. The dead body slowly changes back into Dr. Jekyll's corpse, the hideous wound still the same. The Wolf Man howls at the roof above, blood flecking its jaws, before it goes down on all fours and jumps out the open window. Larry will not be back until morning, and he will not know who or what did this heinous crime. WINNER: THE WOLF MAN Expert's Opinion: Mr. Hyde was defeated by the Wolf Man because often in the middle of the fight he would revert back to Dr. Jekyll and be slaughtered, and even if that wasn't the case, the Wolf Man was stronger, faster, and more vicious than his maniac foe.﻿ Category:Blog posts